1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cart specifically designed to support a plurality (16) of hanger caddies such as the garment hanger caddy disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,905. In this manner, the cart will be capable of supporting over one thousand hangers and such a large number of hangers may be readily transported from one location to another.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of carts heretofore have been provided specifically designed to support a plurality of hangers therefrom. Examples of these previously known forms of carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,858, 2,918,174, 3,064,992, 3,661,268, 3,692,188 and 4,424,905. However, these previously known forms of carts are not specifically designed for use in conjunction with a plurality of hangers caddies.
The provision of a cart positionable in a central location and to which filled hanger caddies may be carried from different surrounding department locations greatly facilitates the handling of a large number of hangers.
Each department location may have one or two hangers caddies assigned thereto and the hanger caddies may be gradually filled with hangers. Then, on a predetermined schedule, the hanger cart may be advantageously positioned and filled hanger caddys from surrounding department locations may be carried to and placed upon the cart while at the same time empty garment hangers may be removed from the cart and carried back to the surrounding department locations. In this manner, various retail clothing outlets and other establishments utilizing numerous hangers may readily store hangers in an efficient manner, collect used hangers and thereafter transport used hangers back to the manufacturer or distribution center.